Kabibambi
Who is Kabibambi? Kabibambi is a distant cousin of the mischievous alligator robot 'Rob' Roflgator. He is visiting from their shared motherland of Poland. When they meet they usually speak with each-other in Polish. Exactly how he is related to Rob being a robot is unclear and remains a mystery. It might have something to to do with 'manufacturing' location. So far he's brought a couple of dates to The Golden Gator or demanded Rob to bring him new ones. He's been testing Roflgator to the limits of his primary function as a wing-man robot. He's very forward in his approaches but has a comedic swagger about him. History and Lore On Oct 9th, 2018 he brought a date, also from Poland named Metal Nips to the bar. Together they received lap dances from Robs employees. The date was somewhat good but ultimately turned out unsuccessful. He requested by Roflgator to be introduced to Emerysaur on Nov 5th, 2018 because he likes blonde girls. Emerysaur still mourning the recent loss of Mute Max played along hesitatingly and with Rob translating they had some strange interactions. He tried to get Emery to join him in bathhouse because he's a lifeguard. WIKI: Please assist in adding more information. Trivia *He is actually Polish. *He is not the real cousin of Roflgator. *He is known for providing random comic relief using jokes about Polish stereotypes and memes. *Lately he's adopted to using a Proboscis monkey (nose-monkey) avatar that curses and sings polish folk songs. Together with Roflgator they have used it to troll people in public worlds. **The nose-monkey avatar is related to a Polish meme called JanusZ, a common polish male name. Any searching have yet to succeed to explain this Polish meme... can you? *He changed username from Kabimtgel to Kabibambi. Links and Video Clips *Polish guy and Hydrands laughter *How to talk to a girl on a date *Showing off his power on Sipp... *Killing a poor gecko (portrayed by Bagel) *Polish cousin shows his power on Sipp *Asking Arcadum a question *Waking up Lampii *I can do it Gallery Rofl Oct 9th 4 Polish Guy Kabimtgel.jpg|'The Polish Guy' Rofl Oct 9th 3 Polish Guy Kabimtgel and Polish Girl Metal Nips.jpg|Bringing a date to the bar Rofl Oct 9th 3 Polish Guy Kabimtgel and Polish Girl Metal Nips 2.jpg|Hyped for lap dances Rofl Oct 9th 11 Polish Guy Kabimtgel and Polish Girl Metal Nips.jpg|On a 'date' with Metal Nips Rofl Nov 5th 5 Kabimtgel Polish Guy.jpg|Thats one handsome Polish Proboscis monkey Rofl Nov 5th 6 Kabimtgel Polish guy date with Emery.jpg|On a 'date' with Emery Rofl Nov 5th 11 Kabimtgel and Emery.jpg|Being 'charming' with Emery Rofl Nov 5th 12 Snow and Kabimtgel.jpg|Being 'charming' with LuculentSnow Rofl Feb 15th 11 Kabibambi human avatar.jpg|Human Kabibambi? Rofl Feb 15th 33 Kabibambi.jpg|Overcome with love or "loving hatred"? Rofl Feb 15th 30 Kabibambi and Gecko.jpg|Moments before killing the gecko... (portrayed by Bagel) Rofl Aug 9th 2019 16 Lampii and Kabibambi.jpg|Lampii and polish cousin Rofl Aug 28th 2019 42 Kabibambi and Lampii got married wut.jpg|Polish cousin and Lampii Rofl Sept 20th 2019 17 Kabibambi and Lampii.jpg|Polish cousin and Lampii Rofl Aug 28th 2019 49 Kabibambi trap.jpg|Trap Kabibambi Category:People Category:Characters Category:Crocodilians